The Proposal
by Miss I-Like-Too-Many-Fandoms
Summary: The Gaang has returned to the Jasmine Dragon three years after their last meeting there. Aang wants to make another memory on the balcony.


**Another terribly overdone prompt, but I couldn't resist. I've had this idea for too long. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Bryke and Nickelodeon are the lucky owners of Avatar: The Last Airbender and Legend of Korra. I suppose there are slight hints at The Promise. I don't own that either.**

Though it had been three years, the Jasmine Dragon had not changed, looking and feeling the exact same as it did the day it opened and that's how the seven friends inside liked it. The years following the end of the Hundred Years War had not been easy. It had been peaceful, but hectic. Everything had changed so quickly, shifting from a life of war and fear to one of peace and harmony. The transition was anything but smooth and was still in progress. The familiar and static teashop was a welcome reprieve from the rapidly changing and advancing world outside its walls.

The heroes barely had time for themselves, their days dedicated to the lives of others. Yet they had somehow managed to find a week to take a brief vacation in Ba Sing Se to catch up with one another and relax. Everyone was spread across the world, Sokka splitting his time between the Southern Water Tribe and Kyoshi Island where Suki continued to train her warriors, Zuko and Mai ruling the broken Fire Nation and traveling when they can to the infant Republic City, Toph in Gaoling with her metal bending academy, and Aang and Katara remaining mostly in Republic City with Katara making periodical trips back to the South Pole. It was a wonder that everyone had managed to make the trip.

The week had been as cathartic as everyone had hoped, save for the ball the Earth King had thrown in their honor on their third day in the city. The man could just not take a hint. They left the teashop rarely, usually only to get groceries or for a couple to get some much needed alone time. Sokka and Suki were the ones usually absent. Iroh loved every single one of his visitors, enjoying the interesting pai sho games and the looks on his customers faces when they were served by the Fire Lord or even better, the Avatar.

However, one individual was decidedly less relaxed than his friends. Aang could be seen quite often fidgeting and checking his pockets compulsively. His friends chalked it up to him being the Avatar and constantly worried about people needing his help. He had been quite resistant in the beginning about taking a vacation after all. His stress increased as the week progressed, reaching a peak on the last day. He was shaking at times so badly that some of the others, Toph in particular, could barely stand to be in the same room as him.

Only one person seemed to be immune or more like oblivious to the air bender's nerves. It was not any fault of Katara's, it was just that Aang was completely avoiding her. She did not notice the first few days but as the vacation was winding down Katara's own stress level had begun to rise.

Dinner on the last night was a rather solemn affair, the vacation's end weighing heavily on the group of friends. They loosened up a bit during dessert though, attempting to create some memories to last them all until the next break. During what Sokka referred to as the "most epic game of pai sho EVER," Aang took Katara by the hand and led her away from their friends and out on to the balcony.

They stood side by side, holding hands, watching yet another sun set over Ba Sing Se. Much was different than when they had first stood on the balcony. Aang was now a head and a half taller than Katara, towering over her and their friends, and seeming to be still growing. The sixteen year old Avatar was lean with chiseled features and muscle. Katara had matured as well, now a beautiful young woman who was nearly the spitting image of her mother.

After several moments of silence, Aang turned toward Katara, a very serious look upon his face. Katara turned with him, concern etched in her features at his expression. The monk could not meet her gaze for many heartbeats, leading fear to seize the water bender's heart. When Aang finally locked eyes with her, it took her breath away. She had never seen such emotion within the stormy depths. It was as if he was looking _through _her.

"Katara, I've loved you since I was twelve years old. You've saved my life more times than I can bear to think about." He paused for a moment, taking a breath and shifting to hold Katara's hand in both of his. "I can't imagine a moment without you. My actions these past few days may seem to negate that, but it was from fear for what I'm about to do. You're all my life as been since you freed me from that iceberg and I want the rest of my life to be the same. I love you more than I can ever express."

He dropped to one knee, which would have made Katara gasp if she could breathe. "Katara, will you marry me?" He pulled a necklace from his pocket, offering it to her. Tears ran unabated down Katara's face. She struggled to speak a few times, but finally said in a clear, confident voice:

"Yes." Before the Avatar could process her answer, she was on him, nearly tackling him to the ground. Her arms were tight about his neck as she kissed him with all she could. Unbeknownst to the newly engaged couple, all of their friends stood just in the doorway, watching the scene unfold. The only dry eye was Mai. Even Toph shed a tear. Sokka was the only person other than his father who had any idea that Aang had been planning this, yet he was still awed and overcome with tears.

The couple kissed for several seconds, Katara pulling away first to get her first good look at the necklace Aang had made for her. She took it from his hand, examining it. The silk was the richest and softest she had ever felt, orange like Aang's robes. The stone, she realized, was identical to the one her father had used. The exact same shade and shape. The carving of course, was unique. The symbols of air and water were intertwined beautifully. Yet, the stone was not all there; the back was hollowed out.

Katara raised her head in confusion and Aang smiled, gesturing for the necklace that already hung around her neck. Still very much confused, she removed her mother's necklace and handed it to her fiancé. He took the necklace he had carved from her has well and carefully placed its stone over the back of the mineral he had removed from Kya's betrothal choker. It was a perfect fit. Aang turned the necklace, showing how either side could be displayed.

"I don't want you to ever have to choose between me and your family."

Tears fell from Katara's eyes yet again as she hugged Aang. When she pulled away, she turned her back, lifting up her hair. With care, Aang placed the new necklace around her neck. Katara turned the stone so that Aang's carving showed and wrapped the silk from the other necklace around her wrist. When they both stood, applause erupted from the doorway, causing brilliant blushes to appear on their faces.

The teashop would never change, but it had seen two monumental changes in the lives of Aang and Katara.


End file.
